


Taming The Dragon

by TheUnassumingDoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnassumingDoctor/pseuds/TheUnassumingDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to distract Sherlock with a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so comments and suggestions are always welcome! It's just a little 221 word fic but I wanted figure out the posting and stuff before I started adding the story I am currently working on. Thank you!

John was at the end of his patience. Sherlock hadn't had a case in weeks and was taking his frustration out on the walls again. If he couldn't find something to distract the mad detective something truly bad was going to happen. Last time things got this bad Sherlock exploded pudding all over the living room. John was still trying to scrub it out of the walls.

  
“Sherlock, come here.”

  
John had seen it sitting on a shelf in Tesco and picked it up. He thought it might be fun.

  
“No, John. BORED”

  
“Yes, I know you are bored. That’s why I told you to come here. I have something for you to do.”

  
“What is it? Is it a case? It had better be a good murder!”

  
“It’s not a murder, Sherlock.”

  
“Then I don’t want it.”

  
“Fine I will just have to watch this all by myself.”

  
“Watch what?” Sherlock never could tame his curiosity.

  
“It’s called the Hobbit, I think you will like it.”

  
“Why would I like a show about a bunch of midgets?”

  
“They are not midgets! The lead actor is pretty good in this! Plus there is a fire breathing dragon if you get bored.”

  
“Very well, John, but only for the dragon. Though the lead does look promising.”

  
“Trust me Sherlock, you’ll like it.”


End file.
